


The Encounter

by DayDragon



Series: PokéLayton AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, First Meetings, Other, TrainerAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDragon/pseuds/DayDragon
Series: PokéLayton AU Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833802
Kudos: 5





	The Encounter

"Layton, come meet your partner. This is Claire Foley. Foley, meet Hershel Layton, the archaeology student who'll be assisting you."  
  
Davian calmly stood next to Layton, watching the project manager introduce the young woman. She was shorter than his trainer, with pretty ginger hair and a bright smile. She radiated warmth and care, almost shining like a sun to his psychic senses.  
The Kirlia slowly let his eyes drift over her. Underneath her jacket was a chain similar to his own trainer's, two pokéballs clicked to it. One, a bit worn from many years of being opened and closed, appeared to be a Heal ball, while the slightly younger-looking Love ball was set beside it.   
Before he could continue his observations, the door of the library creaked open.   
  
Out of the small gap came a Kirlia, calmly stepping into the room. Quickly yet silently walking over, she came to stand next to Claire, taking her hand. Claire smiled down for a moment, stroking her- for surely Claire was her trainer- Kirlia over the head. Davian's curiosity was thoroughly piqued, his heart racing. He had never seen another of his species before! She was slightly shorter than him, her hair slightly longer. Around her waist hung a beaded rose gold chain. Her eyes, where his were a sheer crimson, were a stunning cerise red, nearing pink. When he looked closer, they were not one colour; instead many flecks and spots, combining to form an everchanging, shimmering field of colour. She was absolutely stunning.  
  
Their eyes met with a shock.   
  
"Now, you two have fun," the project manager patted them both on the shoulder.  
  
Claire smiled at Layton. "I forgot my bags in my locker, I'll be right back, is that alright?"  
  
"Oh, of course," Layton returned with a bright smile.   
  
Claire turned around, smiling down at the Kirlia. "Come on, Amelia."

Layton sighed, taking off his shoes to lay down on the couch. Yamask happily came out to greet him, prompting a smile on the man's face. Davian smiled as well, sipping his cup of tea.   
_Hershel,_ he began.   
  
Layton looked up from stroking Yamask, blinking. "Hm?"  
  
 _Did you see that Kirlia?_ Davian sat down across from him, softly setting down his cup.   
  
"I did," Layton smiled, crossing his arms behind his head. "Amelia was her name, I believe."  
  
 _I've never seen another Kirlia before._  
  
"You are a pretty rare species," Layton looked him over, a warm curiosity radiating from him, mixed with many other, confusing, burning emotions Davian did not understand. "Did you speak at all?" 

_No, we didn't...  
  
_ "Well, since we're working together on that project now, I'm sure you'll have a chance." Putting his feet up and gently scratching Yamask over the head, the young man closed his eyes. Davian fetched a blanket from beside the couch, offering it to his drowsy trainer. He felt confused, although Layton's warm steadiness was keeping him calm.   
  
_... She's so beautiful,_ he eventually got out.   
  
"Yes... yes, they really are."


End file.
